


Carter

by La_Chameleon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Non-Canonical, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Chameleon/pseuds/La_Chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter, despite grieving the apparent demise of her true love, Steve Rogers, is thrown into an undercover mission, where she must extract information regarding the terrorist group HYDRA. During her mission, she finds something that may jeopardize her entire mission and the fate of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This story is completely non-canon; I'm literally ignoring most content from the movies and comics. Sorry, but hopefully the story will be good despite the exclusions. 
> 
> Thank You,
> 
> La_Chameleon

Chapter 1: Him

“And what do they call you?” He asks. Really, it’s a simple question. But she can’t find the words to say. She has a name; but to reveal it would jeopardize her mission, and get herself killed in the process. So she pulls a name out of her arse and hopes for the best. After all, she is a trained operative.

“Lara Rogers,” She says. She knows better than to use his name. But it’s the only name that comes to mind, and she guesses she expected it too; he was always on her mind. Always.

“That checks out,” The man states, and he gives her her own HYDRA identification card. As she enters the building, she pulls her hat down more so that only the slits of her eyes can be seen. She then walks through the empty hallway to a room with a light on and the door closed. Her high heels make those echoing noises as she walks. She looks at her surroundings, memorizing the white color of the walls, and she can’t help but think that that’s the last thing he saw. An endless white. A blinding white as it hurdled toward him -

She shakes her head, and stops walking. Taking a deep yet shaky breath, she reaches the metal door – finally – and knocks three, loud times. A small opening in the door reveals itself and her brown eyes are met with blue ones. She can’t help her heart from hurting as she remembers his eyes too. Their own shade of blue. So beautiful. So serene. The guy in the door raises his eyebrows at her. Shit. He must’ve asked her something. “What?” She asks.

His eyes roll, but he says: “Your ID please?” She hands him the card, with its imprint of the red skull and tentacles emerging from the red bone. “Alright,” He opens the door and allows her to enter. She looks around the room, finding a man strapped down in a bed. His breathing fills the room, and she can’t help but wonder who he is. The door man closes the door and locks it. There are three clicks, so she guesses there are two chains and a lock on it. It’s always good to be prepared for an escape. “I’m Jackhammer by the way,” He says, extending his hand.

“Lara Rogers,” She tells him, shaking the firm hand. He nods.

“New recruit?” She nods her head. She guesses she glanced at the sleeping man in the back.

Jackhammer seems to notice this and says, “That’s a guy we captured over in the mountains, he nearly died. Anyway, I have to go inform my boss of your arrival. I’ll be right back.” Jackhammer says, taking her ID and looking at the picture as he disappears into the back. Now’s her chance. Putting her purse down on an old velvet couch, she looks around the room. She first goes over to a wooden desk, complete with several file cabinets. She then quietly opens the drawers, extracting and swiftly looking at files before keeping some and putting some back. Closing the drawers, she decides to look at the mystery man on the bed after securing the files in her purse. She already collected plenty of intel for SHIELD. Walking over to the man, she finds that he is missing an arm. Narrowing her eyes, she looks at the face of the man. Her eyes widen as she sees his face for the first time. She instantly recognizes him from when World War II was still going on. He is a friend of her certain love.

She thinks she recognizes his name:

Bucky.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in the East Coast HYDRA facility, Carter must try and answer questions in order to get in; but the task proves to be difficult, especially when a certain immobile man gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Sorry this is about a little less than a week overdue, but I hope you like in nonetheless. I'll try and put out chapters sooner than this one.
> 
> Thank you all, 
> 
> La_Chameleon

Chapter 2: Questions

She would’ve done something degrading; like gasping out loud or something, if she wasn’t on a top secret mission into the East Coast headquarters of HYDRA. However, utilizing her training, she was able to steady her breathing and look at the man without losing herself. Bucky looked content, his breathing long and steady, though his face would contort into pain; or some other emotion, then cease at different times – an endless cycle. She would need a way to free him, but how? This place was swarming with HYDRA agents. She begins to untie his bonds – 

“What are you doing?” A voice asks. She whirls around, staring at a tall man with dark hair and a scowling face, Jackhammer stands behind him. He looked young – maybe in his 30s. 

“I was retying his bonds, they looked weak,” She lies. The man nods.

“Good, and thank you. We wouldn’t want our little guest to get away.” The man walks over to the file cabinet, adjusts some papers a little, the very ones she moved in her search. “I’m Fox, by the way, administrative leader of this fine establishment.” She approaches him, looks up to him, and extends her hand. 

“I’m Lara Rogers,” She says, looking dead in the eye and he smiles.

“Glad to have you here, Miss Rogers,” Fox says. “Now, sit, your initiation begins.” Initiation? She must’ve made a face. He laughs. “Don’t worry; I’m only going to ask you some questions about you and your past,” He says. Crap. Just lie, just lie, just lie. You were trained for this. 

“Alright,” She states. 

“Question 1: Where are you from?” Jackhammer snickers.

“Well, judging by my accent, I’d say I’m from England, London, specifically,” Fox laughs. Even Jackhammer cracks a smile. 

“OK, question 2: Why do you want to be a HYDRA agent?” 

“It’s quite simple actually,” She begins. “I was never too happy with government these days, and I knew from your past work that you’ve tried to take over for the better, so I thought I’d stop by,” She says. Fox smiles a bit, but doesn’t have any papers or even tools to write with on him; didn’t initiations usually involve writing things down on the person? 

“Question 3: What do you have that we don’t already have?” 

“My intelligence,” She says simply, getting a little antsy; but why?

“Anything else?”

“I’m great with a gun, handling the police, and lying,” 

“I would say 3 out of 4 are correct,” Fox states. What? What does he mean?

“And finally, question 4: who hired you?” Fox abruptly stands and pulls a black gun from, seemingly, out of nowhere. Shit! Poker face, keep it up Peggy, keep it up. She slowly stands, which seems to confuse Fox. She walks over to the desk, and places her purse down. 

“Really, you think I work for someone else?” 

“Oh yes, it’s quite obvious,” He says. “The way you answered my questions seemed…too generic; too cliché. And please, there are hardly any good female agents at this time,”  
She finds her gun in her purse, and gets ready to fire. 

“Well, I’m slightly offended. Women are far superior to men.” She turns around, and pulls the gun from her purse, and fires three shots; two at Fox and one at Jackhammer. She knows she hit them, even before the bullets pierce their skin. Fox is on the ground, his gun a few feet away from him. He tries to grab it, but Carter kicks it aside. He’s still alive too; just 2 wounds to his shoulder. Jackhammer’s wound is in his leg, and Carter can tell he’s incapacitated. “You’re wrong, Fox. Well, not about me working for someone else – you were right about that – but you were wrong about me being an agent. We girls kick your asses, and don’t forget it.” She shoves his head to the side, and is preparing to leave when she remembers Bucky. 

She has to save him. If Steve ever returned, he would be a little upset learning that Carter abandoned Bucky when she could’ve saved him. And it’s not just for Steve, she knows that; Bucky was always nice to her,   
so she at least owes him something. She walks over to him, and is starting to unwrap his binds when – 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Says a female voice.


	3. Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is caught after the defeat of Fox and Jackhammer, by a very important HYDRA official, and must try to reason with the slithery opponent and escape the facility with her and Bucky's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> And let me begin by apologizing - this chapter took way too long to complete, and I'm sorry. This has been a very busy week. Chapter 4, entitled Venom, will be posted soon too; as a part two of chapter 3, because chapter 3 is very, very short. 
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> La_Chameleon

Carter whirls around, to find a woman wearing a green jacket, dark green gloves, black leather pants, and black boots. Her blonde hair swirls around her shoulder, and her venomous green eyes stare at Carter. She looks like she’s in charge, with that almost predatory look to her. Carter can’t seem to answer this woman’s question; how could anyone answer it, especially when her mission is over. Completely. But maybe not. 

“Lara Rogers, and who might you be; this mission was assigned by the highest operative here. These two on the ground, they’re traitors,” A worthy attempt. The woman merely laughs.

“I am the highest operative here, and I have no recollection of assigning…a SHIELD agent to shoot up my agents,” She smiles a bit. Shit! This is the all-powerful leader? Carter is struggling to remember the highest official’s name. 

“I am Madame Hydra, or you could call me Viper, I prefer that name, actually.” That’s it; Viper, Carter thinks. She thinking about Viper’s bio, how she rose to power, and hopefully, a fatal flaw; something that’ll unnerve Viper and possibly grant Carter an escape. Hopefully. 

“So you’re in charge…a woman,” Carter begins.

“Are you really that surprised? We women have our persuasiveness and –” She looks at Fox and Jackhammer on the ground – “we seem to be more…resilient. Not to mention we are about ten times smarter than the average male. Or at least us two,” Viper says. 

“Indeed,” Carter says. 

“But what is a SHIELD agent doing here?” 

“I’m not SH –”

“Don’t lie to me. I know when people are lying, and besides, I mean, they’re too shot men on the floor; and they’re both HYDRA,” Viper says. Fine. Play it that way bitch. 

“OK, maybe I am SHIELD, but I have all of your documents, all of your classified secrets,”

“So?” Viper asks. Carter takes them out, and pulls out her back-up plan – a lighter. She ignites the flame, and puts it near the corner of the envelope. Viper just smiles, and flips her hair back. 

“I’ll burn them all, while you watch. You know, technology isn’t too great in these times.”

“Threats aren’t so good unless you’re serious,” Viper says. “You won’t burn them, that’ll compromise your precious little mission,”

“You think I can’t threaten you?” Carter asks, putting on her best poker face.

“Yes, and let me show you a better example of a threat,” Viper pulls out a sleek, black gun equipped with a silencer and points it at Carter. “Give me the documents, drop the lighter, your gun, et cetera, or die.”


	4. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Madame Hydra, or simply Viper, Carter will need to figure out how on Earth she'll escape the East HYDRA Headquarters. But Carter may have bet too much, and it may cost her her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Chapter 4, Venom, or part two of Chapter 3, Viper, is up now. I'm trying to update every 7-8 days, but we'll see what happens.
> 
> Enjoy/Until Next Time, 
> 
> La_Chameleon

Carter freezes. She’s in a bit of a situation. Giving over the documents will not only end up in her death and, quite possibly, the entirely new SHIELD foundation, but Bucky’s too. She looks at him. He’s shifting around a bit, as if he’s trapped in a nightmare. Which he probably is. Who knows what HYDRA did to him. She eyes his metal arm and notices a red star by the shoulder. What is that?

“Ahem, you have 30 seconds,” Viper states, her smile now a straight, blank face. “Rise, Fox and Jackhammer, don’t make bigger fools of yourselves.” Fox stands, but Jackhammer is incapacitated on the ground, though they both glare darkly at Carter, to which she merely smiles back at them. “Fox, get the documents, and Jackhammer, stay where you are I guess.” Fox moves, clutching his shoulder, and grabs the lighter, the documents, and her gun and purse from Carter. He gives them to Viper, who puts it in the folds of her jacket. Damn! She’d need to find a way to retrieve those documents whilst not getting killed. Simple enough. 

“Wait,” Viper looks at her, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” She asks.

“There’re more documents,” She says. There aren’t of course, Viper probably figured it out; though curiosity and confusion are splashed upon Fox. 

“Where?” He asks. 

“Under him,” Carter says, pointing to Bucky. 

“Liar.” 

“Really, you don’t believe me?” She cocks her head to the side, trying to invite him, to trap him. He moves forward slowly, and the second gun she hid in her back becomes heavier; as if it’s carrying the burden of her anxiety. He is next to Carter now, and she puts her hands in the air, as if she was surrendering. Fox then flips Bucky over onto his side, and, of course, sees no documents of HYDRA; or anything for that matter, except for the white sheets. 

His head is turning to confront her when Carter pulls the gun from her pocket and grabs him and presses the gun to his neck. He would be her leverage. But oddly enough, she hears a whizzing sound, and too late, she knows it’s a bullet soaring into the air, and is about to release Fox and dive for any cover when it pierces Fox in the chest; it looks fatal too, judging by its entry mark, and he slumps against her arms and she drops him in utter shock. She looks up at the murderess, whose sinister smile is back. 

“You just shot your own agent!” Carter says, but Viper shrugs.

“Your point?” The snake asks her. But Carter can’t find the words, and she glances over at Jackhammer, whose eyes are wide with shock and horror. His friend was just shot by their own leader. Viper sees Carter looking at Jackhammer and shoots a bullet into his chest. It’s fatal, like Fox’s wound, but it didn’t hit his heart. He’s now gasping for air like a fish out of water. Carter shouldn’t feel sympathy for these HYDRA agents, she knows that, but seeing another human dying in the corner of a room and a dead one at her feet, anger can’t stop but swell up in her chest, and eventually, rising to her voice. 

“You’re a monster! You’re –” Carter is interrupted by another bullet, but one that hits her; and the world is spinning now and she falls to her knees. Viper walks up to her, and bends down and tilts Carter’s chin up and looks right into her brown eyes.

“I know I’m a monster. You don’t have to remind me. But I didn’t change my name to a deadly, venomous creature for nothing. Have sweet dreams for me, OK, Agent Carter?” Carter is thinking a million questions when Viper shoves Carter’s head to the side, and Carter is on the ground now, while the world spins and fades to a frighteningly dull, and dark, blackness.


	5. Slumber, Restraints, Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter was shot and captured by Madame Hydra, aka Viper, and placed in the medical wing of the HYDRA facility. There, she meets a new face that just might help her and Bucky escape, or more importantly, become a real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry that this is late. And by late, weeks late, I know. My friend is editing and I just decided to post this anyway despite wanting to post several chapters at once. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience, 
> 
> La_Chameleon

Carter always wondered what it was like to swim through a pool of darkness. She now knew. And she also knew that she would never do it again. If it was her decision, of course. But in her situation of swimming in Nyx’s realm was because of that serpent bitch. When she awoke – _if_ she awoke – she would put a bullet in her skull. 

When she finally, _finally_ , woke up, she found herself in a large white room. A door was to the left of her, with open windows exposing the huge HYDRA facility. She sees Bucky across the room from her, and tries to sit up; but finds that she is restrained to her bed. Shit. Another problem she’ll have to deal with. Keep piling ‘em up HYDRA. 

Now, Carter is thrashing in her bed, trying to loosen the bonds, but at the same time, keep quiet; who knows what other henchmen/women are lurking behind these doors? As she’s thrashing like she’s a toddler, one of the white restraints loosened. Yes! Now’s her chance. She’s trying to take off the rope-like material when the door suddenly opens and Carter instantly stops and acts as if she’s asleep. 

More than one person enters, she guesses, judging by the sounds of many footsteps, and listens to the conversation being held currently by some woman Carter doesn’t recognize. The women mentions something about pain killers being raised, and then she hears the slithery bitch herself; Viper, agree to this and Carter opens her eyes and sits up. The loosened bond gives way and Carter claws the blonde’s face before being shoved back into the bed by a man – no, woman – _woman?_ Carter believed, (she really, truly thought), this tall, muscular creature was in fact a woman. With short, orange hair, in a crew cut, and not-so-feminine-features, it was hard to tell. Anyhow, this woman now was crushing her neck, and therefore, prohibiting her breathing. 

Clawing at the woman’s arm, Carter tried to bring in some air; but it was futile. This woman was so much stronger.

“Enough Mankiller!” Viper said. Carter gasped for air as Mankiller ( _seriously?_ ) let up and backed off, crossing her arms. Carter, after several long, shaky breaths, regained her breathing, all the while glaring at Mankiller but more so at Viper. A line of blood dripped from where Carter clawed the snake’s skin. “Enjoy yourself, Carter. And tighten those bonds Ms. Martinelli, we don’t want this to happen again.”

“You mean you don’t,” Carter sneered, as Viper and Mankiller left the room. Ms. Martinelli walked over to Carter’s side, and gently pushed her down so she could retighten the restraints. 

“You shouldn’t talk to her like that,” Martinelli said, her blonde hair tied up beautifully.  

“Why? She’s imprisoned me in this awful facility and hurt my friend and –”

“Nope, none of this, English. Don’t be like this, Viper – Madame Hydra, that is – won’t hurt your friend here, or _you_ , for that matter, if you abide by the rules. Step 1: Don’t freaking attack her. Nice work by the way, on loosening these ties, it took me all damn day…” Carter zones out of the conversation, maybe this Martinelli girl put the painkillers into her IV tube.

She’s about to sleep again when Martinelli shakes her. “Oh and by the way, you can call me Angie, not this Ms. Martinelli crap,” Carter nods her head, already liking this Angie. “Sleep well, English,” And with that, she’s out the door, and Carter, for once, thinks she really will sleep well. 


	6. Fight Club (Losing Battle, Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter makes fast friends with Angie, an HYDRA employee, while being held in the facility. However, Viper, head of HYDRA's east coast division, flips their lives even more when she forces them to fight other HYDRA prisoners in their arena, not-so-cleverly dubbed the Fight Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, AGAIN! Anyway, chapter 7 will be out soon, probably by today. Anyway, I'm having trouble figuring out if I should kill off a certain character that will not be named. (You can probably guess). 
> 
> Thanks for reading/being patient. Criticism, (and especially praise), is welcome.  
> Shout out to fanficbeliever11 for your help!
> 
> La_Chameleon

Days and days passed in the same manner; Carter waking up, being fed, Angie coming in a few times, more food, sleep to pass the time, occasional bathroom breaks, food, then sleep. It was monotonous. Despite this, Carter and Angie became fast friends. They often exchanged funny or sad stories to just pass the time, until Angie was taken away for staying too long. If Carter ever got out, she would bring Angie with her, her now best friend. Though today, Angie visited with a special guest, Viper. Carter wasn’t pleased to see her, but really, what’s changed?

“I have a preposition for you, Carter,” Viper said. Carter cocked her head to the side.

“What kind of preposition?” Carter asked, carefully. “Well, it goes like this: you will be taken down to our…arena of sorts, where you will fight for your life.” She certainly gets to the point. And, a fight club?

“If I refuse?” Carter asks. She already knows the answer. But she should try anyway, right?

“You can’t, hon, it’s mandatory,” Viper now looks at Angie. “You know what to do,” She exits, while Angie approaches her, suddenly holding a syringe filled with a clear liquid she knows too well.

“Angie no!”

“Sorry, English,” Angie says, truly sounding sorry; but to Carter, it doesn’t matter. The syringe enters her arm, and Carter looks into Angie’s eyes as she slips under into unconsciousness.

“You’re dead to me,” She mutters. Angie’s pretty face is now pained. But strangely, Carter thinks, at least for now, that she doesn’t regret it.

                                                                                                   ***

When Carter awakes, she is on the ground of something cold, metallic; gray, like the rest of this horrid facility. She is wearing a dark grey uniform, and in front of her, a man dressed the same way, though his shirt is off. Who does he think he is? Carter thinks. His entire figure is covered in black, neat tattoos. His bald head turns and stares at her, and his black shark eyes stare daggers at her. But on his face, a devilish smile. The arena Viper referred to is fairly small, with four walls that are high, with more prisoners staring at her from one level just above the walls. A second level is filled with HYDRA officials. Carter can see Viper herself staring at her, with Mankiller standing next to her, many unknown faces, and…Bucky? She is stunned, but hears the grunt of the man in front of her and sees him running to her. She rolls to the left as his fist connects to the metal floor where her head was. He cries out, and his bald head turns to glare at her.

He moves at remarkable speed, but so does Carter. He moves at her, but she slides under his legs and grabs his head; and slams it against the wall. He crumbles to the ground.

The next few fighters aren’t any better. Carter easily defeats them, with some prisoners booing her, and others staring in awe.

After holding a big, burly man in a sleeper hold for the past minute or so, Carter is sweaty, tired, but more than anything, angry.

“Who’s next?” She calls. “Who’s next?!” Viper stares at her from the second level, with a grin on her face. She waves at someone near her, and Mankiller appears holding Angie. No! Carter thinks. She doesn’t expect it, no, not when Mankiller tosses her like a ragdoll from the second level, and Angie hits the ground with a scream. Carter rushes to her, and sees that she has some broken bones, but otherwise, she is alive.

“It’s alright, Angie, really it is. You’ll be OK,” Carter says, stroking her hair. Suddenly more prisoners spill out from the first level, leaping off and landing on the ground. Two knives appear next to Carter and she looked up to see Viper, who probably dropped them.

“Good luck you two,” The blonde bitch says.Angie grabs one, and Carter does too.

“Ready?” Angie asks.

“Ready.” Carter says, as the prisoners converge on them.


	7. Mother Russia (Losing Battle, Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Angie are trapped on the Fight Club, surrounded by their enemies. Will either make it out alive? And what of Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's 7. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> La_Chameleon

Countless prisoners are killed when they attacked; they are stabbed or trampled or both in their attempt to kill Carter and Angie. Surprisingly, Angie knows how to fight well, killing some and knocking others unconscious. Normally, Carter wouldn’t want to kill anyone – well, Viper for sure – but she knows that these prisoners were most likely offered some kind of reward if they could kill Carter and Angie both. Carter likes to think that this makes it justified.

After slashing and beating, all the prisoners were on the ground. A frightening pool of blood surrounded the two women, who hugged as their battle was seemingly over.

“We did it!” Angie cries, burying her face in Carter’s shoulder. Carter awkwardly and looks up at Viper, that annoying grin still on her face. Carter catches Viper shaking her head, and suddenly, Carter is searching for someone who should be next to the HYDRA leader. A loud thud echoes behind Carter, though she’s too afraid to look; she already knows what it is – _who_ it is.

Angie looks beyond Carter at that person Carter didn’t see. Carter turns just as Bucky swats her aside and into the wall.

Carter’s back is screaming for mercy, and in agony too, as she looks up at Bucky, no not Bucky, someone entirely different now. He looks at her briefly, before picking Angie up by her throat.

Carter is screaming now, at him, to stop. Angie uselessly claws at his arm, no doubt trying to breathe. Bucky looks up at Viper, who nods her head. Carter realizes what this means, and she’s now looking at Angie, who finds her eyes, and smiles at her. And mutters something that might be a ‘thank you.’ Then Bucky closes his hand and she’s gone. He drops her to the ground and faces Carter. Anger bubbles to the surface in Carter and she’s running at him, head on, screaming bloody hell. Before she reaches him, she thinks of a quote:

_Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned._

For once, it doesn’t bother her.

                                                                                                                 ***

She attacks with such ferocity it seems to startle Bucky, if only for a second. He easily bats her to the floor, but as he tries to punch her again, she rolls away and jabs her knife into his metal arm, he huffs, but his arm separates and dislodges the knife. She grabs it before it falls to the ground and tries to stab him in the flesh, though he grabs her and holds her by the neck. She stabs him in the arm, his fleshy arm, he cries out now, his eyes shut tightly, but he doesn’t let go. His hand tightens, but a voice shouts ‘enough’ in Russian; one of the many perks of being a spy, you know the languages. Carter coughs, and clutches her aching body.

She turns to Bucky. “What happened to you?!” She shouts. Then she turns to Viper. “What have you done?!”

“Nothing really, I let the scientists do that,”

“What, some kind of mind control?”

“Of sorts, but there are still a few kinks to work out.” Carter looks at the ground. _What kind of tech are they using?_ She thinks.

“Agent Barnes, new orders, from the Red Skull himself. Kill Agent Carter,” Viper says. _He’s dead! Steve killed him, right?_ Carter thinks.

“Why tell him to stop, only to kill me minutes later?” Carter practically screams.

“Oh, I just like to use my power on lesser pawns. And to make you suffer more, obviously,” Something changes in Bucky, his eyes squinting, as he pulls the knife out of his arm. He stares at the surface of the blade for a long time.

“Bucky…” Carter says carefully.

“Agent! Now!” Viper calls.

“Bucky please,” Carter says. “Think of Steve, think of Steve!” She says over and over again.

“Barnes! Now!” Calls Viper.

“Shut up!” Bucky shouts, covering his ears. Carter shuts up, not wanting to provoke him, but Viper continues shouting.

“You insolent fool!” Viper shouts.

“I said, shut up!” Bucky screams. His action is so fast, Carter doesn’t even see the knife fly out of his hand, but she sees its impact. The knife enters Viper’s stomach, and she gasps and looks down at Bucky, a look of pure shock etched on her face. It might just wipe away the rest of her pain, Carter thinks. The blonde pulls out the knife, and falls down the balcony, two levels. Her body lies flat on the ground.

“Bucky…” Carter says, reaching out for the man.

“You’d better run,” He says, and jumps to the first level, and then he’s gone.


End file.
